warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hillock Clan (Aquamarine1212)
The Hillock Clan 'was a small family group that lived in the hilly pine forest on the southeastern border of the Lake. The Hillock Clan later became part of The Cats Around the Lake, and many cats went on to be the first members of Frostclan. Clan Description The Hillock Clan is by far one of the most secretive family clans around the Lake. Hillock cats are known for their stealth and ability to move through the dense underbrush of the pine forest undetected. Their most common prey include mice, lemmings and squirrels. Hillock cats also are uniquely fond of eating lizards, a tradition that many other clans find off putting. Lizards are often caught and eaten for celebrations and ceremonies. Hillock cats, due to their secretive nature, are incredibly wary of outsiders. New members must pass through several levels of initiation before joining the clan. Many of these rites of passage include physical trials and tests of endurance. One such trial is known as "The Pit", where cats must remain in a hidden forest sinkhole for two nights with no food and little water. Though their practices are generally unknown to outsiders, many suspect them to be barbaric in nature and consider the Hillock Clan to be a bit cult-like. Hillock cats are known for their bushy black fur and large, owl-like eyes. Though hard to break into the clan, once a cat is accepted into the clan the other members will likely defend them with their lives. Their close-knit nature makes Hillock cats value loyalty and obedience above all else. Hillock cats are one of the only family clans known to perform executions for serious crimes. Hillock cats, because of their intense commitment to their clan, often value cats with the "ka" of "The Tail" more highly. Beliefs Most Hillock cats believe in an afterlife where cats pass on and become a spirit as part of The Ancestors. This belief system is commonly held among all the cats of the lake. Their belief's center around the concept of '"kriger", '''or '''the warrior spirit. This idea is essentially that each cat has their own "kriger" which acts as a sort of spiritual energy. "Kriger" are composed of six different parts, called "ka'". '''Each "ka" represents a different strength set. Each cat has a different amount of each type of "ka". Some are more well-balanced, with near equal amounts of each "ka". Others have a singular "ka" they are exceptionally good at. The other role that "ka" play is in deciding what type of spirit a cat becomes after death. Each "ka" corresponds to a certain element. There are six different elements in Lakeclan beliefs, each of which have their respective "ka". These elemental spirits can be good or evil, depending on what the cat was like in life. Good cats become good spirits, while bad cats become bad spirits. The spirits control the weather, the seasons, natural events, and the sun, moon and stars. For this reason banishment is much more common than execution for crimes. If you kill an evil cat, they become an evil spirit and will linger on to cause disasters. The seventh special type of spirit is the '''Star '''spirit. These are the spirits of kits who passed on before they could properly develop a "ka" and serve their clan. Star spirits are believed to bring hope in times of hardship Territory The cats of the Hillock Clan make their home in the dense pine forest on the southeastern side of the lake. The forest is rather hilly and contains hidden traps and dangers. More Coming Soon Traditions and Ceremonies Coming Soon Clan Hierarchy In the Hillock clan, there is only one official rank - the clan' leader'. This position is passed down through training. Typically, a leader will choose an apprentice that they will spend most of their life training, and this apprentice will then inherit the position of leader. The clan leader demands the utmost respect, and in general their decisions go unquestioned. All other members of the clan hold equal footing and the sense of kinship in the clan is incredibly strong, to the point where cats often call each other "brother" or "sister" even if they aren't blood related. History of Ranks 'Leaders' Ravenpelt *Gained Rank: Unknown *Lost Rank: Divided 'Apprentices''' Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon See Also *Dale Clan *Marish Clan *Greenwood Clan *Alp Clan Category:Clans Category:Aquamarine1212